Coming Home
by ArmyGirl96
Summary: After Miranda, the crew thought things would settle down, but when River runs into an old classmate of hers whos also running from the Alliance, and while she tries to find him, the crew deals with their own demons. please read and review! its good iswear
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kate (Armygirl96)

Pairing:Mal/Inara, River/Jayne, Simon/Kaylee

Length: 931 words

Rating: K, but could go up later

Summary: Set right after the BDM. River runs into and old classmate from the academy, and things start to get a little squirrelly for the crew. I'm horrible at summaries, but give it a chance!

Chapter 1

River

"What was that?" Mal asked, annoyance coloring his tones. River could hear him cursing Kaylee (in good nature, of course. The cap'n could never really be mad at Kaylee.), the ship, the parts dealer they'd gotten the new primary buffer panel that had just flown past the bridge window from, the Alliance... basically everyone he could think of.

"Was that the primary buffer panel? Did the _gorram_ primary buffer panel just fall off my ship again? After I just went and spent cashy money we needed for other things on a shiny new-ish one?" He asked, looking over at River for answers.

"Don't need an answer to a query already known. She could have told you that you had approximately two solar days, seventeen hours, fifty two minutes and four seconds before the primary buffer panel detached itself from Serenity and flew away like a bird. Didn't want to be attached to the new ship, wanted to be free even though it was welcomed like a child to Serenity's bosom." She looked back at Mal, who was looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"You didn't ask."

Mal sighed and stood up. "Well, Li'l Albatross, I'd take it as a kindness that you tell me next time I'm about to be cheated outta money we stole fair and square, even if'n I don't think to ask. We aren't all mind-reading, genius killer women here on this boat. Dong ma?" At her nod, he turned away. "Well, I should be going to find Kaylee, then."

"She will be indisposed with Simon for the next half an hour. The girl can get us to Persephone in time for our next job, but she needs to be felt alone to calculate entry vectors and to plot the best route so she doesn't make us explode. Inara wants to speak to you."

Nodding, Mal left the bridge for Inara's shuttle, wondering if he should knock or not.

As annoying as it could be to hear the thoughts of those she lived with, it could be amusing to listen in on Mal and Inara when they were bickering- the actual fighting just hurt River. It was obvious to everyone but them that they belonged together- the ceaseless ribbing just served to keep the swirling inferno of their emotions at bay.

Kaylee and Simon- well, River chose to keep her thoughts as far away from their shared bunk as possible. As much as she loved her brother and her best friend, they were a little too... loud for River.

Zoe, while being stoic around the crew, cried at night in the bunk she shared with the memories of her fallen husband. The life growing inside of her wasn't real enough to her yet to help with her sorrow. River wished that the fog obscuring her brain had lifted earlier- if she could have seen what was coming, she knew she could have saved the pilot.

Jayne was the easiest to be around, as strange as it was. His thoughts were simple- not stupid, just not so... snarled up as the rest of the crews. He wasn't as loud and intrusive on her brain.

"Yes, Jayne?" She called, hearing him lurking about outside the door to the bridge.

Lately, since he'd seen what she was capable of, he had been more respectful around her. He still called her moonbrain and feng li, but she was used to that. He was truly sorry for what he had done on Ariel, and River couldn't make herself stay mad at him when he was trying to make it better.

" I, uh, well, Mal wanted me to talk to you about-" He trailed off, frowning.

River knew what he wanted, but in her experience, people didn't like it when you muddled about in their private thoughts. She'd let him get it out in his own time.

"Mal wants me to train you. Can't see as why, what with you takin' out all them Reavers like they weren't nothin, but he wants you as a second gun hand, and since I'm the first..."

River nodded. She had seen this coming, even without the reader abilities. "I will train with you. It will be- Ahh!" An unbearably sharp pain flashed through her mind, like someone was trying to stir her brains up with a hot poker. She grabbed her head and slid off of the chair to the floor.

She vaguely heard Jayne asking what was wrong before yelling for Mal and Simon.

Mal was the first to arrive, taking control of the pitching ship as Simon ran in with his medical bag.

The pain was fading, so she waved Simon off. "What happened, mei mei?" He asked, kneeling beside her.

There was only one answer- she'd only felt that pain once before.

"Jason"

**A/N: oooh, a cliffhanger already lol! Who's Jason, and why is the pain related to him? You'll only find out if you hit that little purple button. Constructive criticism welcomed! It's my first firefly fic, so I hope they were all in character!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Kate (Armygirl96)

Pairing:Mal/Inara, River/Jayne, Simon/Kaylee

Length:

Rating: K, but could go up later

Summary: Set right after the BDM. River runs into and old classmate from the academy, and things start to get a little squirrelly for the crew. I'm horrible at summaries, but give it a chance!

A/N: forgot to put this in last time- Joss is boss. I own nothing, so don't sue.

Spoilers: pretty much the whole series and the BDM

Chapter 2

Mal

Mal paused outside Inara's shuttle door. As much as he didn't want to knock on his own ship, he knew he was on thin ice with the companion, and if he wanted her to stay, he would at least have to try to be civil.

He cleared his throat, raising his fist to pound on the door.

"Qing jin." The rich, cultured tones of the ships 'Ambassador' beckoned hin into the lush interior of the shuttle.

"River said you wanted to talk to me." Mal said, thumbs under his suspenders.

Inara looked up from pouring tea into two silver embriodered cups, amusement clear on her beautiful face at his brusque manner. "Yes, Mal. Would you like some tea?" She held one of the cups out to him, but he stared suspisciosly at it.

"Seems I remember a converstaion we once had startin' like this and ending with you calling me petty. You want somethin', jus' ask. No need to be offerin' me facny teas and the such so long as you're still payin' your rent on time."

Sighing, she set the cup back on the table. "I remember that day too- it ended up with you sitting naked in the desert after getting duped- yet again, might I add- by that jien huo of a wife of yours."

Mal's eyes narrowed." Just cause a woman goes about marryin' you when you're drunk don't make her your wife-'specially when she makes a habit of marryin' half the 'verse. Did you have something important to say, or did you just wanna think back on the good times? Cause I got captainy things to do that need doing." He waited.

"I love my job, Mal. What I do gives me great pleasure- to help others, I mean. It has been a very fulfilling career. I've met-"

"Yeah, I bet you've met all manner of nice gentlemen, all rich and the like. The company on this boat don't seem to meet up with that, that's fine. You'll be wanting to get back to your girls. We'll be heading Sihnon way 'bout next month. Hope thats soon enough for ya." Mal refused to feel hurt- he knew she would be laeving sooner or later, but he was hoping it would be later

He swallowed the bitterness that rose like bile in his throat as she stood up and stepped closer to him. "Mal, I-"

"Mal! Doc!" The gruff voice of his merc called him, saving him from whatever Inara had been about to say.

He left the shuttle, heading for the bridge when the ship pitched sideways, sending him careening into the railing. "Ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng! What is going on with my ship these days!"

When he entered the bridge, he saw his pilot on the ground, clutching her head with Jayne kneeling next to her. The ship jerked again, and Mal grabbed the controls, setting it to autopilot just as Simon ran in with his medical bag, shirt untucked and hair mussed.

River was sitting up and waving off Simon's ministrations when Mal turned around.

"What happened, mei mei?" Simon asked, confused.

Looking at Mal, River got to her feet with all the grace of a dancer-or a very good fighter. "Jason."

"What's goin' on, cap'n?" Kaylee asked, peeking into the bridge.

"Don't rightly know yet. Give the girl some breathing space." Mal ordered, and Jayne stepped back.

"The others are coming. We should move into the dining area." River said, doing just that.

The others followed, sitting around the table just as Inara and Zoe walked in.

"Sir?" Zoe asked, looking around at the full dining room. "There a meeting I didn't know about?"

"Don't know yet. You wanna fill us in on whats got you sending my ship into convulsions?"

River stared at the table like it held the answers to life. "Serenity feels the pain, feels the confusion and doesn't know what to do. Lost in the fog, no one to guide her, alone and scared in the black."

Mal looked at Zoe, then back at River. "Uh, can you tell us in a way we can understand?"

"Jason." River replied, in control of herself again.

"Ok, thats a mite better. Who's he?" Mal saked, leaning back in his chair.

"At the...the Academy, there were other students. Not as special, but there. Jason was new, strong. They put us in a room to see what would happen when two very strong readers were together in close proximity. Jason tried to force his way into my head, but I stopped him. He was very strong. After, the blue hands brought us to the room with the chairs and shoved needles in our eyes, needles and needles and asked me why the sky was up and the earth was down but there wasn't a sky it was all steel and metal and concrete and the walls had eyes, eyes that watched from behind mirrors that took notes and hid things under the mattress but they couldn't hide, weren't smart enough-"

"Sssh, ssh, mei mei. It's a'right now. You showed those liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze that they couldn't hurt you no more." Kaylee soothed the girl, who took a deep breath and visibly calmed herself.

"What does all this have to do with Jason?" Inara asked.

"The pain I felt earlier was the same as when he had tried to force his way into my head before. I think he's trying to contact me- tell me he's free. He had figured out a way to talk in my head without intruding, and if it was the Alliance, they would have had him contact me that way. This attempt was...crude, like he was confused. Didn't know what-how to do it right anymore."

"How can you know for sure?" Simon asked, looking nervous about the whole thing. His sister had been improving so well- now it seemed like she was fighting falling back into the darkness.

River gave him her 'you're such a boob' look. " I know, Simon. We should try to find him."

" Maybe he don't know it's the feds controllin' him. Mayhaps he thinks hes doin' it on his own, but they're tellin' him what to do." Mal said, still not convinced despite River's assurance that the Alliance wasn't involved. He'd had more dealings with the feds then anyone 'cept Zoe, and this sounded like something they would do to him.

"If it was the Alliance, they would have had him try to control me. I think he's trying to send me a message. I want to try to contact him." She stood up and started to leave.

"What do you mean, try?" Simon asked.

"Try. They couldn't. Too powerful, would kill them with my brain." Jayne squirmed at that.

"River, wait. Captain, I need to see to my sister." Simon followed her out of the dining room, leaving Kaylee to watch sadly.

"Cap'n, we should trust River. Shes a reader, she could tell if'n they were tryin' to get to her again." The mechanic said, getting ready to leave herself.

"I need to go check on Serenity, make sure she didn't hurt herself with all the pitchin' an' rollin' about."

Mal nodded, and his mechanic scurried away.

"You think she could be right, sir?" Zoe asked.

"Don't know. If she is, this Jason could be helpful. Hell, I might never get shot again! That'd be shiny. If we could trust 'im." He said. "'Sides, even if'n we couldn't trust him, what are we worried about? If River can take out Jayne, not to mention a passel of Reavers, one boy can't be too worrisome for her."

"Hey! She jus' caught me by suprise is all. Didn't wanna hurt the girl none is all. I coulda taken her." Jayne muttered. "I'll be in my bunk."

Inara stood up as Jayne was leaving. "Mal, you can't seriously be considering this! Every time you try to take on the Alliance, you either get shot or stabbed or beaten up!"

"Well then, my time to inflict a world of hurt must be comin', then. Honestly, 'Nara, I doubt we'll even be able to find this kid. Ain't no harm in looking."

"You just won't rest until you get yourself killed, will you! You are impossible!" She snapped, gathering her silken skirts and storming out of the kitchen.

"You do realize she has a point, sir. With the gettin' injured. Plus, this could be an Alliance trap, even if River thinks otherwise." Zoe said, taking the time to clean her gun on the table.

"There is, River'd prolly know about it anyhow. We could use the extra time planetside to develop new contacts. Jobs've been scarce lately, and Serenity's about fallin' apart around our ears."

"So, tell Jayne to bring his grenades, then sir?"

Mal propped his feet on a chair. "You tell Jayne to bring whatever his heart so desires- so long as he can carry it."

**Chinese Translations: Qing jin- come in**

**jien huo- cheap floozy**

**Ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng- frog humping SOB**

**Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze- son of a drooling whore and a monkey**

**Mei mei- little sister**

**A/N- So, is this an Alliance trap? Or is River right about Jason having escaped from the Academy? Keep readnig and reviewing to find out!**

**Thanks to my reviewers-you're awesome :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Kate (Armygirl96)

Pairing:Mal/Inara, River/Jayne, Simon/Kaylee

Length:

Rating: K, but could go up later

Summary: Set right after the BDM. River gets news that shes not the only Academy alum whos on the loose, and she tries to find him while the crew deals with personal demons. I'm horrible at summaries, but give it a chance!

A/N: forgot to put this in last time- Joss is boss. I own nothing, so don't sue.

Spoilers: pretty much the whole series and the BDM

Chapter 3

Inara

Inara stormed back to her shuttle, closing the door lightly behind her. Mal may have angered her yet again, but she refused to act like him and slam the door like a petulant child. She was trained to be better then that. Sometimes, though, she wished she could just scream at him.

The man was never going to stop until he got himself killed! His need to run afoul of the Alliance and other criminals- Niska and Badger being a memorable few- would be his downfall. Inara was beginning to understand his hatred for the government and their meddling in people's lives after Miranda- honestly, how people who were supposed to be so smart could mess somethnig up so profoundly as to create a race of cannibalistic, sociopathic creatures was beyond her. She had supported Unification, but if she could go back, she knew she wouldn't now.

But still! Life would run so much more smoothly on Serenity if Mal wasn't always annoying everyone he ran into.

Sitting down at the chair in front of her cortex, she turned it and began to peruse the client database. Her mind began to wander after a few minutes.

She hadn't taken clients on in a sexual capacity since Nandi- not all of her work involved sleeping with the clients she took, despite what the captain might choose to believe. If he wasn't so pigheaded and would just ask her instead of assuming, she would be glad to inform him. But if he wouldn't, who was she to correct him? Just because she was foolish enough to actually care about the man didn't mean she was going to put up with his rudeness and ignorance.

She sighed, turning off the cortex and pulling the curtain down to cover it. She wasn't sure what to think about this new businees with River. She had a very bad feeling about it, though. Mal's best laid plans usually ended up with him getting stabbed, shot, or beaten up. If Jason was as proficient as River, things could get a great deal worse. Just because the Alliance had been leaving them alone as of late (probably due to the Operative's telling them that the Tams were no longer a threat) didn't mean that their good fortune would continue with another of the Academy's students onboard the ship. They could lose someone else. Wasn't Wash enough?

Inara's heart broke for Zoe. The warrior woman kept to herself even more now, not laughing nearly as much. Her grief was eating her up inside, and Inara doubted it helped that she was pregnant. She had came to Inara for a pregnancy test she knew the Companion had, telling her not to tell Mal. Inara had given it to her, and kept the knowledge to herself. She just hoped that Zoe would see her child as the gift it was.

Standing up, Inara smoothed out her skirt. It was beautiful, a deep turquise with embriodery around the butterfly sleeves and the floor brushing hem. She needed to speak to Mal, try to talk him out of going after this boy. She had to at least do that.

Before she could open her shuttle door, Mal did and stepped inside.

She frowned at him. "I know you aren't deaf, captain, so I would appreciate you listening to me when I tell you not to barge into my shuttle without asking."

Mal crossed his arms over his chest. "It's my ship, darlin', so I'll be doin' as I please. Jus' came to tell ya that we'l be settin' down on Persephone in a few hours time. Should be there a day or so, lookin' for work and this boy, so you want to book appontments with clients and the like, you'll be able to keep 'em."

Inara nodded. "Thank you." He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm, letting go as soon as he turned around, suprised and annoyed by the spark that ran up her arm at the contact. "Mal, can I have a word with you? It won't take more then a minute."

He stepped back into the shuttle. "S'pose you can, so long as it's not about River's boy. That's not a topic that's up for discussion. You just go about your business and us here who are crew will go about ours."

She felt as if she'd been slapped. She had fought with Mal before, but he had never stopped referring to her as if she was part of his ship. It hurt, oh it hurt badly. But she could deal with it. She drew herself up, ignoring the tears that prickled the back of her eyelids. "I suppose I will, then. Tell me something though, Mal. Wasn't it enough when Wash died? Do you still need to risk your life, and everyone else's on this ship just so you can get back at the Alliance?" She knew she was toeing a dangerous line, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

His face clouded over with anger and he stepped closer to her so he could look down on her. "You have no business talkin' 'bout Wash and the Alliance. You were too busy twistin' the sheets with those what gave the order that got him killed. Hell, you prob'ly whored yourself out to half them who were after us when we ran for Miranda. Can't have hurt you too terribly, him dying like that, since you're so ready an' willin' to jump back into bed with 'em."

This time, she couldn't stop herself. She hauled her arm back and slapped him as hard as she could, feeling a sick sense of satisfaction when his face jerked back.

"How DARE you? This crew has been like family to me, and you've done nothing but ridicule my work and make no bones about how you feel about me! It's you who've driven me away, Malcolm Reynolds, with your rudeness and ignorance and disdain! Oh, you treat me well enough when you want something, or need payment- my 'whoring' is good enough to pay your rent!- and when I'm risking my life battling Reavers, but as soon as that's over, I'm back to being a lowly whore!" she cried, turning her back to him so he couldn't see the tears running down her cheeks.

"Get out of my shuttle." She whispered, not trusting her voice.

He was silent for a moment. "Inara, are you-"

She whirled around, hating the hurt in his voice. "Get OUT! Get out of my gorram shuttle! Don't worry, I'm gone after Persephone! Now get out!" She sobbed, shoving him as hard as she could, so he stumbled backwards out the door, turning and slamming the door behind him.

Inara fell to her knees beside her bed, covering her face with her hand as she shoulders shook with the force of her tears.

"Cries inside too, you know." River's soft voice said.

Inara jumped up, trying in vain to wipe her cheeks dry with her wet hands. "River, what do you need, mei mei?"

"Doesn't know why he says what he says. Just comes out like a torrent around you, like a waterfall he can't stem. Hurts inside, scared you'll leave before he tells you, but doesn't know how to stop you. Broken inside, wounds on his heart never healed." She smiled at Inara, who had stopped crying while she was puzzling over who the girl was talking about. It had to be Mal, but...

"It'll hurt, but you'll survive. It'll be worth it. No one else will die, and Jason will help make things right, bright again. See the stars through the clouds. No more clients. Haven't taken any since Nandi anyway."

As suddenly as she came, the girl was gone, leaving Inara confused and still aching inside.

Despite the girl's assurances, Inara doubted things could be fine again after that.

**A/N: This chapter sets things up for what will happen later- it has a point, I promise! Next chapter, we get a step closer to Jason.**

**As as side note, if you're reading this story, PLEASE REVIEW!! It takes barely a second to write up something, I dont care what it is. Flames or praise, or both, please tell me what you think. I can't improve the story without your help!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Kate (Armygirl96)

Pairing:Mal/Inara, River/Jayne, Simon/Kaylee

Length:

Rating: K, but could go up later

Summary: Set right after the BDM. River gets news that shes not the only Academy alum whos on the loose, and she tries to find him while the crew deals with personal demons. I'm horrible at summaries, but give it a chance!

A/N: forgot to put this in last time- Joss is boss. I own nothing, so don't sue.

Spoilers: pretty much the whole series and the BDM

Chapter 4

Kaylee

"Hey, 'Nara, you got a minute? I got a question- Simon's birthdays comin' up an'-" Kaylee stopped short, her brow crinkling as she looked at the normally perfectly composed.

She was sitting on her bed, head in her hands, and when she looked up, there were tears in her eyes. The mechanic quickly sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around Inara's shoulders. shushing her when she tried to pull away and fix her face.

"What did the cap'n say now?" The girl asked knowingly. Things between the cap'n and Inara had been going to well for too long- there was bound to be a fight at some point. Besides, Mal had stormed past Kaylee earlier, snarling nastily in Chinese. That generally only happened when he got shot, or he was fighting with Inara, and since he had no obvious bullet holes...

" Nothing new. I'm a whore, I don't care about anyone but myself, on and on. I have to leave. I can't be on the same ship as him anymore. After Miranda, I thought... It doesn't matter. I'm going to send the training house a wave and I'm going back to Sihnon when we're done with the Jason business."

Kaylee's heart fell. She really had hoped that the cap'n and the Companion- who were so obviously in love and so desperately trying to hide it- would finally realize it and stop fighting the inevitable.

"'Nara, you know the cap'n says things he don't mean all the time. He just don't think sometimes. You can't leave again- you're family! 'Sides, the cap'n only says these things cause he lo-"

Inara stood up, anger coloring her cheeks. "No, he doesn't. And I certainly have no need for a petty criminal in my life. Thank you, mei mei, but I need to book a few clients since we will be here for a day or so."

Kaylee slowly got up, giving Inara a sad smile. "Ok, 'Nara. I'll talk to you later." Simon's birthday present could wait. Right now, they were getting ready to set down on Persephone, Kaylee needed to pick up a new primary bufer panel. She would let the two calm down, and then try to convince Inara to stay again.

She passed River in the hall. "You think we'll be able to find your friend?" Kaylee asked.

River nodded. "We will. I know where to look. Don't tell captain Daddy though, he'll want to come and it will be dangerous. I told him Jason wouldn't be here until tomorrow."

Kaylee frowned. "If it's gonna be dangerous, don't you think the cap'n should be there? Or at least Jayne?" She knew the girl was more then capable of taking care of herself, but still, she was so small, and Kaylee just didn't feel right with her running off on her own.

"I will be fine. Don't tell Simon- please." River said plaintively, heading for the cargo bay, her blue dress swinging around her combat booted ankles.

There was no way Kaylee was going to let River go alone. She'd follow her, and ask Zoe to pick up the panel. River said Jason was free of the Alliance- how dangerous could it really be? She was a Reader, so she would be able to sense danger, wouldn't she?

Kaylee bounced down into the cargo bay, ignoring the cap'n when he looked questioningly at her. "Zoe? Can you do me a little favour?"

The tall woman turned around, nodding as she loaded her gun.

"Go pick up a new primary buffer panel? Cap'n's finally lettin' me get one, but it's Simon's birthday an' I wanna get him somethin' real special."

"Alright. Get him somethin' nice." Zoe replied, going back to loading the mule.

Kaylee followed River at a discreet distance, hoping the Reader didn't know she was there. She seemed preoccupied, picking up items seemingly at random and putting them back.

It took River nearly an hour to turn down an alleyway in a bad part of the city. Kaylee hung back, watching as River stopped in the middle of the alley and waited.

Something caught the girl's attention, and she looked to her left, and a minute or two later, a tall, thin young man of about nineteen with a seven day shadow darkening his swarthy face came into view, stopping a few metres away from River.

Nothing happened for a minute, then the man- it had to be Jason- pulled a gun from out of his long coat and pointed it at River, who simply stared at him.

This wasn't looking good. Kaylee knew she should get the cap'n, but she was frozen with fear. All she could see was River closing her eyes and killing those people like it was a game.

Wordlessly, they jumped into motion, River knocking his gun hand away and kicking high, a move Jason quickly blocked.

Kaylee was jolted out of her shock when Jason landed a hard blow, sending River into the wall. "River!" Kaylee cried, stepping out of her hiding place without thinking.

River looked over at her, leaping for Jason and hitting his gun hand again, but not before the thunder of a shot rang out and a sharp, burning pain blossomed in Kaylee's left shoulder. She fell back, stumbling until she hit the wall, slowly sliding down it. It all felt too familiar to the last time shed been shot. She wondered idly if Simon minded a woman with scars and what shed buy him now as River knelt down beside her.

"I'm sorry- should have known." River whispered, the last thing Kaylee saw before she passed out.

**A/N: Wow! four reviews for the last chapter- thank you! Please keep reading and reviewing, tell your friends lol. I know this chapter was a little OOC, I'm not too happy with it myself, but things will be explained better in the next chapter. What's going to happen with Jason now? You'll have to keep reading to see!**


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Kate (Armygirl96)

Pairing:Mal/Inara, River/Jayne, Simon/Kaylee

Length:

Rating: K, but could go up later

Summary: Set right after the BDM. River gets news that shes not the only Academy alum whos on the loose, and she tries to find him while the crew deals with personal demons. I'm horrible at summaries, but give it a chance!

A/N: forgot to put this in last time- Joss is boss. I own nothing, so don't sue.

Spoilers: pretty much the whole series and the BDM

Chapter 5

River

River walked through the crowds on Persephone, trying to block out the thoughts of those around her. She hated being in crowds, all the emotions and thoughts, bombarding her. It was so difficult to concentrate, to try and find one train of thought in the ocean. The only one she had felt confortable around lately was Jayne. His thoughts were beginning to take a different turn around her. She wasn't sure what it meant, but it confused her.

She picked up a box of strawberries, thinking about how much Kaylee would like them, then a shawl of fine silk. Inara could use it to cover her face, hide her tears from the captain who didn't know he loved her. She needed to find something for Simon's birthday, but couldn't find anything. Everything was touched by the Alliance, bloody hands and blank minds like toy soldiers.

She had reached the end of the market when she found what she was looking for. Her name, whispered like a breeze, invaded a corner of her mind, banishing all the other thoughts. She grabbed a hold of it, knowing it was Jason, and heading in the direction she now knew he was in.

Walking down a dark, dingy alleyway, she lost the thought. Stopping, she closed her eyes and found it again. He was close- getting closer. There. He stepped out of an adjoining alley, looking exactly the same as she remembered.

He stopped a few feet from her, and she reached out with her mind, just as he pulled the gun River had known he had and pointed it at her. His mind was so much tidier then hers, a new version where the blue hands didn't have to break, just bend and bend...

Had a gun, but wouldn't hurt her. Didn't want to use it, too much death already. Wasn't sure whether or not to trust her, his escape seemed too easy. Scared, wanted family and River was the only one he'd had contact with in the Academy.

River could feel him doing the same thing to her- it was a little harder, with her fractured mind, but he was relaxing.

Suddenly, he pulled back from her mind, about to go on the defensive. She knocked his gun away before he even knew he wanted to shoot, kicking for his head.

Jason blocked the kick, throwing a punch River easily whirled away from. She wasn't the Alliance's star pupil for nothing.

He was good, but not good enough to beat River.

She was about to deliver a disabling blow when she sensed someone nearby. Kaylee! She gasped, the one moment of distraction enough for Jason to land a lucky kick that sent River slamming into the wall.

Kaylee stepped out from her hiding place, and River jumped, trying to stop Jason from shooting her friend, but only managing to minimize the damage.

Giving Jason a look that told him she would kill him slowly if he moved, River knelt beside Kaylee.

"I'm sorry- should have known..." She whispered, feeling Kaylee's pain as if it were her own until the young woman passed out.

"I...I didn't want to hurt her! She just scared me, I didn't know if it was a trap or not, I can't go back. Can't read your mind as well as I used to, you've started to develop shields." Jason stammered, the gun dropping from nerveless fingers.

The only thing that stopped River from ending his life was that he was entirely truthful. He didn't want to hurt Kaylee.

"I'll help you, if you let me come with you. Serenity..." He got a wistful look. "I think I could belong there. I can teach you to shield- the feds taught me to shield my mind so other's thoughts wouldn't bother me on missions." Jason said, the last word spat out like poison.

River stood up, glaring into the ice blue eyes that were such a contrast in his light brown skin. " You're like them- killed on their orders. Hands are covered in blood, innocent minds that didn't want to die muttering in your head. Don't hurt me, don't wanna die... they whisper, day and night, never stopping, guilt eats at you. Dreams, you wish they'd stop, but they won't. They'll never stop."

Jason looked at her. "Yes. You're right, about everything. I didn't want to hurt those people, and now I'm haunted by them. I killed those that did this to me, and escaped. Let me help you, River. You can be like you were before the Academy."

Shaking her head, River gave him a sad smile. "Never be the same. Just better. Carry her- you'll have a lot of explaining to do."

And if he was lying to her, well...

"And don't forget- I can kill you with my brain."

**A/N: Hehehe, sorry, couldn't resist :) Thank you so much for reviewing- Smut Angel, especially you! Your suggestions are noted, and I hope the hint of River/Jayne in the beginning will tide you over. I agree, I don't think Mal and Inara could get together any other way then fighting. Keep reading and reviewing! The chapters will get longer, I promise!**

**Next cha**pter,** the crew meets Jason. **


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Kate (Armygirl96)

Pairing:Mal/Inara, River/Jayne, Simon/Kaylee

Length:

Rating: K, but could go up later

Summary: Set right after the BDM. River gets news that shes not the only Academy alum whos on the loose, and she tries to find him while the crew deals with personal demons. I'm horrible at summaries, but give it a chance!

A/N: forgot to put this in last time- Joss is boss. I own nothing, so don't sue.

Spoilers: pretty much the whole series and the BDM

Chapter 6

Jayne

Mal, Zoe and Jayne made their way back to the ship not even three hours after they left, having found no work, but a promising contact who said that she would look around for them.

Jayne looked around. "Where's the moonbrain at? Might as well start that trainin', not as I see why I should. Can't learn how to read people's minds, and the girl already knows how to fight.In truth Mal, why I got to do it? Zoe's good enough at fightin' to show her some moves."

Mal sighed. "Jayne, how many times I got to tell ya that your mouth is talkin' 'fore you start to listen? This ain't a topic I'm wantin' to discuss at this moment. You're my merc, and you're gonna be workin' with River, so you'd just best get used to it."

Jayne saw no point in arguing further. "Fine, but I best not get spaced when I flatten 'er. And she better not use no Reader go se on me, neither."

Mal and Zoe just walked away, leaving Jayne to find River. He took the steps two at a time, heading for the bridge. The more he thought about it, he started to grin. River had been acting more like a real woman as of late,and Jayne was starting to notice. Sure, he usually liked his woman with a little something to hold onto, but he figured a roll in the hay with River could be interesting too. Hell, she was a dancer, wasn't she? Girl had to be all manner of flexible.

"Hey crazy, you here? Mal wants me to start trainin' ya." He looked into the bridge, finding it empty.

"Huh." He turned around, and was starting to think of placed the feng le girl would get to when he heard a commotion coming from the bridge.

He went and looked over the edge, all dirty thoughts banished from his mind when he saw River and a skinny young man carrying an unconscious and blood covered Kaylee into the cargo bay.

River looked right up at him, her dark eyes huge and sad. Ignoring the jolt that ran through him, he thundered back down the steps, yelling for Mal and the doc.

"What happened?" Jayne asked, looking at the newcomer suspiciously. What was he doing with River and what was he doing carrying Kaylee back on the ship?

"Jason shot her." River said, stepping in front of him and Kaylee when Jayne pulled his gun.

"Didn't mean to. Was an accident- she got scared and got hurt. Doesn't look better in red." The girl said, tears spilling over and down her pale cheeks.

Jayne felt an annoying tug at the tears. He never liked crying women- what did you do with them?

"Doc'll be able to fix her right up, don't you worry. Now get outta the way so I can shoot this hundan."

River shook her head as Mal and Simon ran into the cargo bay and saw Kaylee.

"Kaylee!" Simon cried, running for the mechanic and taking her from who had to be Jason.

'What's goin' on?" Mal asked, following Simon to the infirmiry.

Since Jayne had nothing better to do, he followed River, Mal and Jason, keeping a suspicious eye on Jason. He still wasn't sure he didn't want to riddle the boy with holes.

" It was an accident. He was scared, like a mouse in a trap. Not sure where to go, what to do. Didn't want to chew his own leg off, but did anyway." River said, still crying silently.

Jayne wondered why that made sense to him. Simon stopped, handing Kaylee to a surprised jayne and punching Jason square in the face. The boy fell back, clutching a bloody nose, but saying nothing.

"So... He didn't wanna shoot l'il Kaylee? Why was Kaylee there in the first place, and why didn't you tell me you were going to meet this piece of go se?" Mal asked, helping Simon lay Kaylee down.

"Is she gonna be alright, doc?" Mal asked.

\Simon was racing around, grabbing supplies and pulling gloves on. "She's lost a lot of blood, and her pulse is thready." He looked up. "I don't know, but I need space to work."

Mal nodded. "Jayne."

Grinning, Jayne grabbed a hold of Jason, dragging him to the kitchen and throwing him into a chair. River followed, not saying a word.

"You want me to shoot 'im, Mal?" Jayne asked, readying his gun.

"Maybe later. Right now I'm wantin' some answers. Who are you?" Mal asked, crossing his arms.

Jason cleared his throat. "I'm Jason Roberts. I escaped from the same Academy River escaped from about three weeks ago. I stowed away on a cargo freighter bound for Perspehone, and waited. I hoped River would show up, and she did. I am truly sorry for what happened to your friend and I if I can do anything to make up for it I will."

"There a bounty on your head?" Jayne asked bluntly, sitting down next to him.

"Jayne." Mal said again.

Jayne looked at him, frowning. "Aw, c'mon, Mal! The hundan shot Kaylee! Least can we do is get some money outta him, send him back where he came from!"

"And if we call the feds, what're we gonna do with River and Simon? You think they'll just let them be? The Operative said they weren't a threat no more, but that don't mean they don't still want her back. No, I think we should just wait 'til we hit atmo and space him."

Jason smiled weakly. "You wouldn't. I'm a Reader too, remember? And before I went to the Academy, I was one of the best thieves this side of the 'Verse. You could use me. I have contacts, of the shady type you're used to."

"We have our own ways of makin' money, boy. And we don't take well to people who shoot at girls here on my boat." Mal said, pulling out his own gun.

"C'mon, Mal, let me do it. Vera ain't had any action in a while. Lemme go get 'er, I'll take care of 'im." Jayne said, standing up.

Mal pondered it a second. "Nah. We'll wait. Could use the work, so long as Kaylee lives. We'll let her decide what to do with him. You'd best be hopin' Kaylee lives. If she don't... I'll let Jayne have you."

Jayne grinned. He knew the doc would b able to save Kaylee- but letting the boy think his life was in the balance was funny. And the promise of coin was tempting.

"Take him and lock him in the passenger dorm for now. We'll talk more later." Mal said, nodding and leaving, no doubt to check on Kaylee.

"Come on." Jayne said, hauling him to his feet.

Without a word, Jayne brought him to the passener shuttle and threw him in. "Pleasant dreams."

He turned around and almost ran smack into River. "Ta ma de Crazy! You oughta know not to sneak up on people!"

She stared at him measuingly. "Thoughts are interesting. Run in a direction you don't want them to, but are interested." She turned and left, skipping bare footed along the catwalk.

Jayne drew in a breath. She knew what he'd been thinking. He just hoped she wouldnt mention it to Mal or Simon- the only one he was interested in getting spaced was Jason.

**A/N: So, Jayne's starting to have feelings for River, and she knows about it. Thanks to Smut Angel- the dirty thoughts idea I got from your review. Thanks to my reviewers- you guys rock! Keep it up!**


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Kate (Armygirl96)

Pairing:Mal/Inara, River/Jayne, Simon/Kaylee

Length:

Rating: K, but could go up later

Summary: Set right after the BDM. River gets news that shes not the only Academy alum whos on the loose, and she tries to find him while the crew deals with personal demons. I'm horrible at summaries, but give it a chance!

A/N: forgot to put this in last time- Joss is boss. I own nothing, so don't sue.

Spoilers: pretty much the whole series and the BDM

Chapter 7

Inara

A knock at Inara's shuttle door made her look up from her cortex screen. "Come in." She just prayed it wasn't Mal- she'd been doing a good job of avoiding him.

But, when she got a glimpse of tan pants and suspenders, her heart fell and lifted at the same time. Maybe he was there to apologize- she snorted. Wouldn't happen.

"What do you want?" She asked, barely recognizing the cross sounding tone as her.

"Don't take that tone with me, 'Nara. Ain't got to need to fight, and I'm not here for you. Kaylee's hurt."

Immediately forgetting her anger, she shot to her feet. "What? How? Where is she?"

Mal raised a hand to sop the barrage of questions. " She followed River when she went to meet Jason, and got herself shot. Doc's working on her right now, sure she'll be fine."

"She got hurt following River? Why didn't you stop her!" Inara cried, no longer caring about staying composed. Mal had hurt her, deeply, and now her mei mei was hurt.

Mal frowned at her. "I'm not the Reader- how was I to know she wasn't out to buy the Doc somethin' for his day?"

"You should have known something was wrong when River left the ship, on a planet where she wanted to meet a dangerous fugitive! She never leaves the ship!" Inara cried, stepping forward and getting ready to slap him again- why, she really wasn't sure, but she wasn't exactly thinking straight.

Mal grabbed her arms, hauling her close and up onto her toes. "Get a hold of yourself. You're actin' foolish" He said.

Inara's temper spiked at that. She was acting foolish? She'd show him foolish!

Before she could stop herself or wonder why she was doing it, she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.

It took Mal about a second to react, then he was pulling her closer, crushing her to him as he swept his tongue into her mouth, kissing her like a dying man clinging to a raft in a tossing sea.

"Cap'n?" Zoe's voice over the ship wide intercom made them jump apart like they'd been shocked. "Kaylee's out of surgery, and wakin' up."

Mal walked over to the comms controls in the shuttle. "Thanks, Zoe. I'll be right there." Without a backwards look at Inara, he left.

Touching a hand to her lips, Inara sat down on her bed.

What had just happened? It was like she hadn't been in control of her own body- he'd made her so mad-again- and then the only thing she could think of was kissing him.

And oh, kissing him had been so much better then she had imagined! She'd imagined a sort of exciting, untutored passion, but the reckless abandon he'd shown had taken her breath away. She needed to get a grip on her emotions before she went to see Kaylee. She needed to stay away from Mal- he was like a drug, messing with her mind. It was good that she was leaving.

But, if it was so good, why did a part of her feel so reluctant to leave?

Taking a few calming breaths, she went over to her mirror to check her appearance.

Her red lipstick was smudged, and mostly missing. She went beet red, knowing where it was. And Mal was heading for the infirmiry, where everyone probably was.

How was she going to explain this?

Quickly reapplying her makeup, she took a resolute breath and headed towards the infirmiry. She'd think of something between there and her shuttle- she hoped.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long- I was out in the field for the past month! Darn army lol. Updates will be daily from now on, hopefully. I'll try to get another chapter up today to make up for my absense. Keep reviewing!**

**I know Inara and Mal were a little OOC this chapter, and the reason why will be revealed next chapter. Review if you want to find out! pressing that little button makes my finger move faster ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Kate (Armygirl96)

Pairing:Mal/Inara, River/Jayne, Simon/Kaylee

Length:

Rating: K, but could go up later

Summary: Set right after the BDM. River gets news that shes not the only Academy alum whos on the loose, and she tries to find him while the crew deals with personal demons. I'm horrible at summaries, but give it a chance!

A/N: forgot to put this in last time- Joss is boss. I own nothing, so don't sue.

Spoilers: pretty much the whole series and the BDM

Chapter 8

Mal

Stupid hundan! Mal cursed himself as he walked briskly to his ships infirmiry to see the girl who was as much a daughter as he ever hoped to have.

What in the 'verse had possessed him with the spirit of stupidity to kiss Inara? Especially after she'd already made her intentions of leaving the ship for good more then clear.

"It's them wiles of hers. Makes a man all manner of confused and jittery. Just like Saffron- messes with a man's mind, only she don't need booze to spin me about." He paused for a second. "Don't need to be naked, either." Now that was a thought Mal didn't need to be thinkin' on- Inara naked and in his bunk, waitin' for him every night.

Not that he wanted that, of course- Mal had never needed to pay for sex, even from such a fancuy lady as Inara. No, Mal liked his women a bit more... well... He put a stop to that train of thought, since it all ended up back at Inara naked.

"Captainy things to do. No need to be thinkin on- River!" Mal yelped in what he thought was a very dignified manner, what with the gorramn girl jumpin' out of corners at him.

She cocked her head sideways at him like he was a puzzle she was trying to figure out. "He's like a mime- can't say what he wants, tries to show the woman with actions, but those actions aren't his own. Or her own. Controlled, like a puppet on strings. Should talk to Jason about that, after you visit Kaylee. I did, said sorry. She forgives." Beaming at him, the girl twirled away.

Mal took a second to think about what she'd said. Controlled, actions not his own... Jason!

"That fey fey duh pee-yen!" Mal cursed, debating on whether to go see Kaylee or go strangle Jason.

Deciding that strangling the reader could wait- hell, it would be even worse, 'cause then the boy could read his mind and shiver about what was going to happen whenever Mal got done seeing Kaylee- Mal walked into the infirmiry, where everyone with the exception of Inara was talking to Kaylee, who looked blissfully doped up.

Simon, for once not saying the wrong thing- could have been because he had his mouth shut, though- was holding her hand, and looked up when mal came in.

"She's doing just fine, Captain. The bullet managed to miss all major organs, so she should heal up nicely. I have her doped up right now, so I'll have to ask you all to leave in a few minutes- Kaylee needs her rest." He said.

Kaylee smiled up at the doc. "Aw, isn't my man just swai? Just sorry I had to go get shot and miss buyin' him somethin' nice for his birthday. I guess I'll just have to do somethin' nice for him later on, when-"

"Ok then, looks like she'll be just fine. Guess I'll be leavin' then, got a young male reader to strangle. Nice to see you'll be alright, l'il Kaylee."

Jayne looked up at the strangling comment. "Can I do it?"

\"No. Go find River- you said you were gonna start trainin' 'er." Mal replied, heading for the passenger shuttle where Jason was located.

Opening the door, Mal went inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

Jason was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with his knees pulled top his chest, a small smile on his face.

"Did you enjoy my assistance?" He asked, getting to his feet as Mal stalked over to him.

"No, you piece of go se, I didn't. Give me one reason why I shouldn't throw you out the airlock- cause I don't like people who get in my mind and muck about makin' me do things I didn't wanna do!" Mal grabbed the boy by his lapels, slamming him roughly against the metal wall.

Jason just looked at him, a haunted look in his eyes. "Well, you'd hate the Academy, then. Thats their specialty."

"Yeah, I'd guessed that. You say you don't wanna go back, don't wanna be like them- how is what you did to Nara and me any different then what they done to you an' River? Gettin' in our heads where you don't belong, and messin' about." Mal snapped, squeezing a little harder.

"You can't honestly tell me you aren't in love with her- it's written all over you! I don't have to be a reader to see that, Captain. Just trying to help you out is all. Won't happen again, Scout's honour."Jason replied, seemingly unfazed by Mal's pressure on his throat.

At that, Mal's anger evaporatedand he let Jason go. "You're as crazy as River." He said, but it sounded hollow even to his ears. "I'm not jokin', boy. You'd best be givin' me a good reason not to space your ass."

Jason rubbed his neck where the red marks from Mal's hands were evident. "I'll give you three. One, you could use my skills on your jobs. I may not be the best with guns as evidenced earlier- but I'm the best thief in the Core or on the Outer Rim. Two, if I was to do you or anyone else on this crew any harm, River would either kill or incapacite me. She is much better then me at both fighting and her gift is stronger- mine is just better controlled. Three- if you let me stay, I'll teach River all I know about being a Reader. The Alliance made much headway with me that they couldn't with River. And you have my word that I won't ever try anything like that again. It was just funny."

Mal pondered that for a minute. It did sound good- and having seen River in action, he didn't doubt the boy's claims. But..." You just said you were the best thief in the 'Verse. why should I think your word means anythin'?"

"Am. I am the best thief in the 'verse. And because it does. I may be a theiving, mind reading genious, but I do have honor. I swear on my life- which would be forfeit if I were to break the rules, as they were, anyway- you have my word, captain." He made a cross over his heart and smiled crookedly.

Mal thought it over for a second. Wasn't no harm in trustin' the boy- so long as he didn't trust him too much. Having River a little more sane would benefit them all- not that she hadn't made headway since Miranda, but Mal could tell it was hard for her still. and if the boy wasn't lying, or boasting, a thief as good as he said he was could indeed be helpful.

"Ok. I'll trust ya- for now. You're still stayin' in here 'til you prove yourself, though. I'll send River to you, and you can start right away. What she says will determine what happens, so I'd tread lightly. She's got a shipful 'a men who're quite fond of her." Mal warned, turning away and heading for the door.

A chuckle from Jason stopped him. "You don't know the half of it, captain. I think it will shock you to find out just how much some do care about River."

Choosing to ignore that, Mal left. He had a crazy, psychic, genious assassin pilot to find and send to the mind-controlling, thieving psychic genious.

When did his ship get so weird?

Chinese Translations:

fey fey duh pee-yen: a crack of a baboon

**A/N: So now you know why the kiss happened- don't worry, you'll get a real lip lock out of our favourite stubborn couple ;). In the next chapter, we get some River/Jason interaction, some jealous Jayne, and the chapter will; reveal more of Jason's past. Keep reviewing, and the chapters will come sooner!**

**Thanks to everyone whos been reviewing so far- you guys are keeping me motivated with your comments and suggestions. Keep it up! and press that little purple button :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Kate (Armygirl96)

Pairing:Mal/Inara, River/Jayne, Simon/Kaylee

Length:

Rating: K, but could go up later

Summary: Set right after the BDM. River gets news that shes not the only Academy alum whos on the loose, and she tries to find him while the crew deals with personal demons. I'm horrible at summaries, but give it a chance!

A/N: forgot to put this in last time- Joss is boss. I own nothing, so don't sue.

Spoilers: pretty much the whole series and the BDM

Chapter 9

Jason

Jason looked up from the cold metal floor. Mal had been as good as his word- River was on her way. He was explaining it to the girl, who was trying to hide her excitement at being able to control her gift behind gibberish- something Jason had noticed she did whenever she was trying to hide.

Smiling bitterly, Jason stood up and began pacing. He wished he could hide what he had learned sometimes, but he couldn't. He, unfortunately, was perfectly sane. He remembered it all with a crystal clarity, like it was yesterday.

It had all started when he was sixteen- top Alliance brass was visiting Beaumonde, and Jason saw it as an opportunity o get some of what the feds had taken from his family back.

Before the war, Jason's father had owned a prosperous business- Darren O'Connegall had owned a cargo ship, and made his living moving people and things between the worlds in the Core. When the war broke out, though, he had found himself allying with the doomed Browncoats, using his ship to help them.

When the Alliance found out, they not only took his ship, but beat him so badly one of his legs was mangled beyond repair. Unable to reconcile with the fact that her husband wouldn't be able to continue providing her with the lavish lifestyle she was used to, she left. It was up to Jason, then only twelve, to provide for his father and himself.

Even though he was easily the brightest child in his school, Jason dropped out and used his genious to pick pockets and steal.

So, when the brass showed up years later, naturally Jason saw an easy target. He played wounded boy, got the general close, and all was going well until a hand closed over his in the pocket.

The general saw right through his story, and was dragging him away for punishment when a former teacher of Jason's stopped them. Apparently, the teacher had heard of a new Academy where someone of Jason's intelligence could be used.

The brass saw that as appropriate penance, and before Jason knew it, he was at the Academy, where they quickly found out about the gift he'd used to help him pick pockets.

He met River Tam, a beautiful, albeit fractured young woman, and knew that she would play a part in his future. There were times where he wished for death above anything else, as the treatments they used on him after River escaped to make sure his reality matrix wouldn't break like hers had were extremely painful.

Now, here he was, on a firefly named Serenity, with River Tam, and he was expected to teach her things he wished he didn't know himself.

As if on cue, River opened the door and walked in. She wasnt alone- the large one followed her in with a scowl.

"Don't see why I haveta be here. ya can take care of yourself jus' fine. I ain't no reader." He muttered, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, giving Jason an annoyed look.

Despite what he said, Jason knew that he wanteed to be there. He'd heard that River knew him frmo the Academy, and wanted to see how deep their relationship went.

Oh, what fun he could have with the big man... If only he hadn't promised the captain he wouldn't.

"River." Jason said, sitting cross legged, gesturing for her to do the same.

"Jason. She replied, resting her face on her hands.

"First, you need to learn to meditiate. Controlling the mind in that state is very similar to how you shield your mind. CLose your eyes, remember a time when you were truly peaceful. It will be easy to achieve the state for you- your gift will help you there. You'll reach out and touch the minds of everyone on the ship, and once you get the feel for their minds, it will be easier for you to shield from them. Eventually, you'll be able to block everyone without consciously thniking of it."

River did as he said, and with her eyes closed, Jason couldn't help but think that she looked like an angel. With a sideways smirk at Jayne, he reached out to brush a bit of hair off of her face.

Within a second, Jayne had his gun readied and pointed at Jason. "Keep your paws to y'self. Touch 'er again, and the only thing you'll be feelin' is the black and yer lungs squeezin' as you gasp. Ain't got no problem with killin' ya."

River's eyes snapped open, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks at Jayne's concern. "Your response is appreciated, but unnecessary. She can handle herself."

The direction Jayne's thoughts went at that comment had her blushing an even deeper red. Jason could hear her struggling for control in her mind.

He felt a moment of pity- he couldn't imagine how hard it would have been fopr her before she managed to instinctively shield, at least partially. Especially with the hightened emotions flying around Serenity. Mourning widows, the captain and the companion loving each other but unable to admit it even to themselves, her brother and the mechanic, and now her own fledgling feelings for the large merc... It must be akin to turture to her, to hear and feel everything.

If he had anything to do with it, at least some of the problems would be settled. He had done what he started out to do with Mal and Inara- now all he had to do was sit back and wait for the inevitable explosion. He had a feeling Jayne would make his feelings- which confused the merc beyond belief- would make themselves known soon enough, since Jason would have to spend a lot of time with River.

Smiling to himself, Jason settled back. "Very well. Let us begin."

**A/N: Wow! Seven reviews for one chapter! You guys are wicked! Cyber cookies for all :) Thanks so much, and please, keep it up!**

**Next chapter, Mal tells Inara about Jason's... ability.**


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Kate (Armygirl96)

Pairing:Mal/Inara, River/Jayne, Simon/Kaylee

Length:

Rating: K, but could go up later

Summary: Set right after the BDM. River gets news that shes not the only Academy alum whos on the loose, and she tries to find him while the crew deals with personal demons. I'm horrible at summaries, but give it a chance!

A/N: forgot to put this in last time- Joss is boss. I own nothing, so don't sue.

Spoilers: pretty much the whole series and the BDM

Chapter 10

Inara

Even though it was the middle of the night- at least on Serenity, Inara knew that it would be closer to nine pm on Sihnon, and closer to noon on some of the Rim planets- Inara couldn't sleep. Her kiss with the captain kept playing in her mind, no matter how she tried to tell herself that it wasn't that good of a kiss.

She raised her cup of chai tea to her lips, blowing on it before taking a sip.

Sighing in frustration at the normally soothing teas inability to ease her mind, she stood up and indulged in a habit the Training House had enerv been able to rid her of: pacing.

The man was so irritating! Even when he wasn't around, he was still capable of driving her to distraction. It was part of the reason she'd stopped taking clients for sexual purposes- it worried her how close he always was to her mind. How could she fully concentrate on a client when she was thinking of another?

The Training House had always preached putting everything but the client's pleasure out of the Companions mind. Until she had met Mal, it had always been easy for Inara. One of the reasons she had loved her job so much was seeing how she could make someone's day, week, or lifetime better for her attention.

It wasn't ego- it was a simple fact. Some people needed to be told they were beautiful, wonderful, by someone they considered above them to believe it themselves. Inara was good at that- or had been. Now, she just couldn't see the point in telling an insecure Alliance general how wonderful they were in bed when they would lock children up in labs like rats to experiment apon.

She had been finding herself wanting sex, intimacy, more then she had in years lately. Inara had figured it was because she wasn't taking as many clients, but she could see that she was lying to herself. There was only one person in the 'Verse she wanted.

"Damn that man! I can't even enjoy a cup of tea without him invading my mind anymore!" She muttered to herself, flinging her hands in annoyance.

"My mama always said that thinkin' a'someone a lot means that you care about 'em a lot. I don't know why you an' Mal just don't hurry up an' get to the sexin' already" The rough voice of the ships merc came from behind her, as he rummaged through the cupboards.

"How long have you been there?" Inara asked, annoyance and worry coloring her tones.

"Long enough." He replied, grabbing a protein bar. "But don't you worry, I'll keep it to myself. Next time Mal wants ta space me, you can speak up for me. I'm thinkin' I might be needin' your help soon 'nough, anyhow." With that cryptic bit of information, he left the kitchen.

"That's the last time I talk to myself in a common area." She muttered, sitting back down.

"Talkin' to yourselfs a sure sign of craziness. You goin' nuts on us, staying out here so long?" Inara jolted out of her seat at the seductive sound of Mal's voice.

"God! Why is everyone sneaking up on me tonight?" She gasped, spilling her tea and jumping away from the table as it spilled onto her skirt.

"Ugh! Another skirt, ruined. If it isn't blood, its tea, or dirt... You will cost me a fortune, captain." She said, faking a smile as she tried to wipe the stain.

Mal tucked his thumbs in his suspenders, looking at her but quickly averting his eyes. "'Nara, I got somethin' to tell you I don't think you'll like to hear."

Inara tried to crush the hope she felt in her breast. After all the times they'd had, he would have told her before now if he shared her feelings.

"Well, don't leave me in suspense." She replied with a weak chuckle.

Clearing his throat, he rocked back on his heels. "I... Well, I don't think I've been very... well, I've been a bit of a hundan lately, and earlier wasn't any different. I'd like to apologize."

The fledgling bit of hope died. "There's no need, Mal. I've been kissed meaninglessly many times. You were no different."

Instead of snapping back like she wanted him to, he took a step closer. "Now, I know you want me to fight back, but I just don't have it in me right now. Jason, well, he apparently can control minds. Make things fuzzy, make people do things they wanted to, but won't. He said... guess it doesn't matter what he said, since I'm meaningless t'you. Guess he was wrong 'bout how you feel. Figured as much, myself, but it's good to know. So now you know why I kissed ya." He left, leaving Inara confused, hopeful, and blisteringly angry at herself.

Did Mal just admit to having... feelings for her? And did she just lash out like an angry child?

She buried her face in her hands. What had she done?

**A/N: God, its been so long since I updated! I'm so sorry lol, but I've been crazy busy with work, and leave. Updates should be more regular from now on. I know this chapter is short, but its all I have time to write right now. Chapter 11 should be up tomorrow night, and things will get a little hairy for the crew. Mal's confession will be brought up, and Jayne will be needing Inara's help. please review so I know if people are still reading!**


End file.
